


Very Yes?

by sterollarke



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterollarke/pseuds/sterollarke
Summary: A drabble that is 100% inspired by a discussion post I saw on Flo.Bellamy and Clarke have a dom/sub kink. Sometimes they mess up.





	Very Yes?

Clarke loves Bellamy.

No doubt about that.

Yeah, it had only been three months since they’d met at their mutual friend, Monty’s apartment. And sure it had only been two months since they’d had started going out. But the feelings she had for Bellamy were something indescribable. His sense of humor, his beer pong skills, his nerdy rants about mythology, his patience when teaching her how to cook, their shared love for Big Little Lies and Prison Break - everything about him screamed ‘SOULMATE’.

And that all was enough for her.

But boy - Bellamy in bed?

She knew he was her soulmate.

Clarke had always been submissive when it came to sex. And Bellamy? Well she was surprised to find that he was a total dominant in the sheets. But god - he was amazing at it.

Which was currently being proven again to her as he grasped at her hair and pounded her from the back into his mattress.

“So fucking wet for me, huh?” he growled as the hand that wasn’t in his hair drifted towards her left nipple.

Clarke managed to moan in agreement, gripping the sheets that she was balancing herself on.

“Need to hear it,” he reminded her as he bottomed out in her.

“Fuck - yes, yes sir! All for you.”

“Such a dirty little slut,” Bellamy hissed as he pinched her nipple, causing Clarke to cry out in pleasure. “You like being my little slut don’t you?” he pressed, pulling at her hair.

“Yes, yes.” Clarke could barely see straight, she was almost there.

“Yes, what?” he snapped.

Clarke froze, forgetting what she was supposed to say in her height of pleasure. “Uh....very yes?”

He froze his moments for a moment too before letting out a hearty laugh, the one that made Clarke’s heart flutter when she first heard it.

“You’re cute,” he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before leaning back to continue what they’d started.

Clarke beamed. Yup, she definitely loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s currently 4:25 am but....Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
